conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakish
Hakish (also called Savanasian sometimes) is a language spoken by four million people in Savanasia. Savanasia is an island group in Gunfyria. The capital city is Karu, the biggest city Vaitir City and the government is seated in the cultural capital: Oyston. The land is ruled by president Urnor Knost. The two official languages are Hakish and French. French is often used for formal occasions and Hakish is spoken by the native people betweem themselves. There are two dialects: Western Savanasian and Standard Savanasian. Standard Savanasian has three million speakers and is used for everything. Writing System and Phonology Before the arrival of computers and typewriters people wrote in a script called the Matoko-Kinamo, which means United Writing System. At a given moment they could type everyting they wanted, but unfortunately only with Latin letters. The Matoko-Motsis was invented. It means New Writing System. To make a long story short: Handwriting is done with Matoko-Kinamo, but for example book translations and websites are written in Matoko-Motsis, because they can't type in Matoko-Kinamo. Confusing, right? I hope I explained it well enough. The Matoko-Motsis (Latinized Script) goes like this: Summary of the Grammar Noun cases The Hakish language uses eleven grammar cases. In contrast to Russian or Latin are these cases regularly and easy to learn. We use the ergative case (marks the subject in transitive phrases), the absolutive case (used to mark both the subject of an intransitive verb and the object of a transitive verb in addition to being used for the citation form of a noun), the genitive case (used to mark posession), the locative case (used to mark a location), the benefactive case (you could translate it with for, for the benefit of, or intended for), the ablative case (used to express motion away from something), the allative case (used to express motion towards something) the instrumental case (indicates what something has been done with), the causative case (marks a reason or cause), the comitative case (indicates who has done something with) and the equative (expresses the standard of comparison of equal values, can be translates as like or as). Plural forms The plural forms come before the cases. We know two plural forms in Hakish, one that indicates more than five, made with -(o)l, and one that indicates less than five, made with -ai. For example, if you say: 'There are only two boys in my class.' you would use the -ai-form, but if you say: 'The forest is full of trees.' you would use the -(o)l-form. One exception: If the -ai-form comes after a word that ends with -aai, or -ai, you separate them with a k. Examples of the plural forms with the word vèr: Vèrai, vèrol. Verbs. In Hakish you can see at the output of a verb who does something and when. The whole verb always ends with -ja in Haaks, and you conjugate verbs by removing this suffix and replacing it with the correct ending. Jortfloja is Hakish for to bike. If I would say 'they will bike', I'd say jajortflojar. If I would say 'you biked' or 'you used to bike' I'd say jortfloimik. In Haaks you can see at the output of a verb who does something and when. The whole verb always ends with -ja in Haaks, and you conjugate verbs by removing this suffix and replacing it with the correct ending. Jortfloja is Hakish for to bike. If I would say 'they will bike', I'd say jajortflojar. If I would say 'you biked' or 'you used to bike' I'd say jortfloimik. Then: conditional verbs and passive verb forms. A conditional verb is formed by tomoko + verb + ou. So I could have biked is: Tomoko jortfloou. A passive form is made by daai or naai + verb + ou. I am being pulled is 'E daai fesou', though the passive form is hardly used. These forms of the verbs with the ending -ou are called shiny. We also have two irregular verbs in Hakish: Laija (to be) and choja (you can use it in many ways, but you could translate it as to do). We're not finished there yet, but I won't make it too difficult for you. Pronouns Because of the precise conjugation of verbs, nominative-pronouns are not used very often. They are used for just language use, clarity or mark things that are not living. The two we-forms are different. If I'd say 'We won the lotery!' I could mean you and I ''won the lotery, or ''I and someone else. Syntax Hakish does not have a specific word order. It does not need a word order because of the grammar cases. Most used is the SVO-word order, but any other order like the SOV-order are also allowed. I made a few phrases so you can look at the grammar structure. Kolorak fimsiuing '- Firm house (equative) - ''As firm as a house 'Robine otonin lofooikai jaanask '- Robin (ergative) gives flowers (absolutive) girl (allative) - Robin gives flowers to the girl 'Ggo broünsje es sirtom '- You (oblique) I asked to stop - I asked you to stop 'Javreidjo auba ggor '- I will open door (absolutive) you (benefactive - I will open the door for you '''Eja 'paajajem '- My dog (comitative) - With my dog